Jacob & Renesmee
by redangel10
Summary: Its about jacob and renesmee's life. Strange things start to happen and Nessie dosent understand it. Please READ & REVIEW PEOPLE! its my first story : NO mean comments, thankyouu x  :P
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Confused Much? . (Nessie's Pov)**

I woke up from the blinding light invading my room, ughh time to wake up already. I knew mum wouldn't let me have another day in bed so I got up and started to take off my jammys. I heard my door creak and in walked Jacob Black, a few seconds past and he's still stood there eyes wide mouth open.

"Oh. I'm s-sorry." Jake blushed lightly against his tanned skin and closed my door quickly.

I threw on some jeans and a tee then combed through my hair, not bothering to tie it up. I saw My dad on the sofa as I came down the glass stairs.

_'Is Jake still here ?'_ I purposely thought to my dad . He was concentrating on beating Uncle Emmett in an arm wrestle, but still nodded. I found Jacob in the kitchen, devouring a plate of food Esme had just cooked, like always she knew I would be up and had pancakes ready on the table. I sat down and began munching, wondering if I should bring up earlier to Jake. Dad walked through the door at that moment and talked Grandma Esme out of the kitchen, i'm guessing he thinks I should then.

"So, what you been up to lately?, I haven't seen you in a while." Jeeze that's the best conversation I could make, how pathetic! Jake had a mouthful of chips as he began to talk.

"Well Ness I was here yesterday Chomp chomp But since then chomp chomp ive just been on patrol with Seth " chomp chomp " and hanging out with your dad.

Jake had just finished the food and got more out of the oven, he is so greedy! I heard my dads quiet chuckle from in the other room, guess he heard that.

Wait what? Did he say hanging out with my Dad? Wonder what they were doing? I will find out later.

'_Dad you better tell me why you and Jacob have been 'hanging out' I Know you don't exactly 'like' him!_ I tried to think with my serious voice in my head.

"Hello earth to Nessie are you listening ?" The husky voice brought me back to reality , unfortunately it brought me right back to discussing earlier...

"Oh yeah sorry just zoned out for a minute there. Erm Jake about this morning when you walked in... Well dad thinks I should mention it to you, I know you didn't mean to so don't even worry about it, you obviously didn't want to see me half naked."

I laughed but it sounded to tense . He blushed again , but deeper red this time,only human eyes wouldn't be able to notice the subtle colour change.

"Yeah obviously not , still sorry." He muttered quietly but still loud enough for all the vampires in the house to hear. Dad let out a growl and appeared at my side, eyes fixed on Jacob.

'_ DAD WHAT THE HELL!?!_'. I didn't even bother to say it out loud , these are the times when im grateful for dads gift.

"Look Edward im sorry you know I cant help it , I'll try not to think about it okay ? , See you later Ness."

Jacob couldn't speak fast enough , like he just wanted to escape, well he was practically running out the house. What happened to scare him of like that!?

"Renesemee we need to talk."

The growl was still in dads voice, and since when did he say Renesemee ? I didn't know what to say so I just followed him to the sofa and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Imprinting. (Nessie's pov)**

"Dad, what was all that about, what was he thinking of that was so bad?"

***Silence.***

That's it he needed a piece of my mind. Literally. I Put on my serious/angry voice in my head.

_' DAD! just tell me now! I don't understand why Jake ran out , well you probably scared him but I don't see why, normally he's just so relaxed with the family, well obviously something is bothering him so just tell me 'cause I will find out what you're not-_

"Ness. Just listen, this isn't for me to tell so you will need to speak with Jacob."

What was he talking about this isn't for him to tell ? I'm seriously confused now.

"You didn't tell me why you got so mad with him."

"He was thinking of this morning." Dad paused with a look of disgust on his face "And how his feelings are changing. " He said through gritted teeth.

"What you talking about his feelings are changing? He likes me as a friend, period." I don't get it , Jakes always been like a big brother. A best friend.

"I'll go find him. Wont be too long, love you."

"Love you too"

I Was running to La push slower than normal ,but still faster than human speed. I needed more time to think, what was I gunna say to him !?

His house was in sight a few yards away. Crap it took quicker than I thought to get to the reservation. I Tapped on the door and walked in and gave billy a big hello hug.

"He's in his room Ness. good to see you." Well he knew why I was here.

"Thanks. Good to see you too."

I headed to Jacobs room, there was no point in knocking ,he probably heard me come in. I opened the door slowly just in case he wasn't dressed. He was sprawled out on his back on the bed, arms behind his head. Making my way over I lied down next to him.

"Jakey". Oh great now im crying, stupid tears!

"Aww Nessie its okay, don't cry please, its my fault I can be so stupid sometimes!" Jacob had me cradled next to him, I was sobbing onto his bare chest , feeling the heat coming off his 108 Degrees Body.

"Jacob, dad told me why you ran off so quick, but im guessing there's more to it that he didn't tell me" It sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"Yeah its a complicated, come on take a walk with me , its kinda hard to explain."

He had hold of my hand and we was walking along first beach, again.

"well you remember about imprinting, and how members of the pack have imprinted already?" I couldn't speak, so I just nodded, waiting for him to say more

"I Imprinted Ness." I was not expecting that at all, how could he imprint on somebody?! He's Jacob, MY Jacob, now im going to have to share him with some other girl.! I started crying again this time more harshly, Jake sat down on a log and pulled me onto his lap, holding me tight. This is how I want it to be just me and him, I just want to stay here forever snuggling up to my Jacob.

"Who is she?"

I was preparing myself for his answer when he started laughing, a deep rumbling coming out of his chest.

"How do you find this funny! you imprinted on some other girl , you have no idea how that makes me feel."

His face had a big grin plastered across it.

"Nessie wait you think I imprinted on some random girl? And you out of all people are getting Jealous of me?"

"Well you did imprint you just said so, how could I not be 'jealous' when I have to share MY Jakey?"

"Aww im your Jakey now ,well I guess that's good." I Noticed he took a deep breath just then. "I guess that's good because I imprinted on you Renesemee.

I Knew he was waiting for my reaction but what could I do? I felt dizzy all of a sudden, surely he couldn't have just said he imprinted on me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter . (Nessie's pov)**

The bright light was hurting my eyes when I tried to open them, yeah I know it sounds stupid light hurting my eyes considering im half vampire.

"She's waking up, Nessie darling can you hear me, are you awake?"

"Ugh were am I ?"

"your at home darling" Carlisle explained. I looked around and found I was in the living area, just then a voice came from the kitchen.

"This is all your fault you stupid Mutt !" well that definitely woke me up.

"Aunt Rose!. how could you say that ! not of this is Jakes fault he has done nothing wrong so could you just shut up and leave him alone for 5 seconds !" Uh how could she blame this on Jacob? Its my stupid fault I fainted not his!

"Nessie im sorry I didn't realise you could hear me I-"

"yeah well I heard you alright!" I was really snapping at her, I don't know why her saying that got me so angry, she's always dissin' him. Oh. I know why I fainted,it was because of what Jacob had told me, it wasn't a dream then.. Inhaling a deep breath of air my mind began remembering what he had said.

***I imprinted on you Renesemee.***

"Renesemee its ok, yes you did faint but we understand this must of being a big shock for you." Good old dad being all reasonable.

I still cant believe I fainted, Ughh sometimes im so _HUMAN ! ._  
Dad was really laughing now, Uncle Emmett was obviously in on the joke, because his booming laugh exploded throughout the house. Great laugh at my expense.

I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out, so I just thought it.

_'Dad please get Jacob I need to talk to him.'_

"sure honey." He kissed my head and everyone followed him out of the room, Jacob was by my side in an instant, I gulped down a big breath if his scent, the one I miss so much when he isn't around. I could sense his warm arm inches from mine as he shifted around on the sofa. Before I knew it my body threw itself around him, neither of us spoke we just sat there cuddling up like we used to. Jake broke the silence first.

"Nessie, look im sorry I shouldn't of said anything yet, it isn't fair on you." He spoke with shame in his voice.

"Jacob Black . Dont be sorry, im glad you told me because now you don't have to keep it from me. I'm ecstatic im the girl you imprinted on, Jakey I love you." I could feel the tears building up in my eyes as I spoke, my voice cracked at the end as the tears gushed out.

"I love you too." Was all he managed to say , but it was enough for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. hunting (Nessie's pov)**

The sound of Jacobs snoring woke me up,I didn't even realise we fell asleep, a few minutes passed and I attempted to stand up but his heavy arms weighed me down. A massive smile spread across his face as he kissed my cheek sweetly. I returned the favour and pecked his nose.

"Yeah know what Ness. why don't we go out today just me and you?"

"I don't think so Jacob." Dad was quickly in the room sitting in between me and Jake.

"Aww Cum'on Edward , cant you let her out just this once? Please we wont go far, we will just go for a hunt if you like?" He gave dad his adorable puppy dog eyes!! I don't know why ive never really noticed before, but he is really buff. Jacob looks perfect just sat there his muscles bulging against his top. Jeeze he looks really sexy with his hair all messed up like that....

"Please Ness. That's enough." Dad shot a look at me. oops sorry daddy, just went of on one there. "Well I guess Nessie hasn't been hunting in a while have you darling, and me and your mum could use some alone time, okay then but don't go to far and be careful!"

"yay thanks daddy but next time keep the details to yourself! cum'on Jakey get ready, i'll just put on my sneakers and we can go!"

Dad gave me a quick hug, then I searched for my black sneakers. Its pretty dark out already, all the better for hunting I think!

"Right im ready lets go!" I gave dad another hug then set off out the door , holding Jacobs warm hand.

We raced through the forest still holding hands, dodging in and out of the trees with ease. Our steps were quick and silent, being careful not to disturb possible prey. Possibly one of the best things about supernatural speed, is feeling the cold air whip against my face. Once deep into the forest I let go of Jake and caught the scent of a deer , the smell wafted up my nose causing an eager smile to spread across my face. I positioned myself into a crouch ready to attack. A few moments past and I hastily ran at the deer and lunged for its neck ,it didn't even see me coming. It hit the ground with out a struggle as I effortlessly snapped its neck. Jacob didn't bother to catch anything, he just watched me, fascinated.  
The deer was drained, I licked my satisfied lips and smiled at Jake. He smiled the crooked grin that makes my heart do a flip, and wrapped his arms around me.

I loosened my grip and looked up at him.

"Jake can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby."

"Well when I was erm hunting just then , why was you staring at me ?, I don't mind or anything but you looked fascinated! "My cheeks reddened a little.

"Well Ness ,you do fascinate me, your half human half vampire, you don't get to meet one of them everyday!"

"You can talk Mr. Wolf!" We both laughed at my clever joke.

"We should head back , your dad will send out a search party soon. "This made me sigh, I didn't want to go home yet, but he's right dad will end up searching for us soon.  
"I'll race you back , the loser gets a kiss " He winked at me and sprinted out the forest before I could even reply.

"Hey that's cheating!!" I called out towards him and ran as fast as I could back to the white house. That's what me and Jacob secretly call the main house.

I saw the house about 300m ahead and picked up my pace. Jacob was in the door way, I lunged onto his back sending him flying forward through the house, then landing on the table with me still clinging to him. The cutlery and vase flew at the wall and smashed. There was a loud crunching noise as the table collapsed from the weight.

"What are you two doing! I have enough of this from Emmett so can you please not fool around in the house !" Grandma was fussing about the smashed up table on the floor.

"That's what you get for cheating." I whispered into Jakes ear , stood up and brushed down my knees , then realized dad was coming down the stairs shouting at me.

"-what's the point in coming through the house and breaking tables, I understand that it was probably an accident but still there is no need. Keep the fighting for outside , Both of you go clean up this mess and apologise to Esme!"

Jeeze, there's no need to shout, it isn't like we don't have the money to replace a table!

"Jake you take out the wood and i'll clean up the glass." I Let out a sigh, lets hope he's not mad at me for this, it was only a joke..

"Dont worry he isn't mad, he thinks its highly amusing." Dad muttered under his breath.

He didn't sound to happy about that, oops.  
All the wood was removed and I'd nearly finished sweeping up, it looks empty now .Never mind uncle Alice will love picking out a new table ,she always hated the old one. It was about 1am by now, and I wanted to say good night to Jacob before I went to bed. Him and uncle Emmett were wrestling in the garden, knocking down a few trees in the process. Seeing his cheeky grin made me think about earlier and what he said , 'the loser gets a kiss' . Well Well Well , I wonder if he keeps his word on that. I knew a big grin covered my face but I couldn't help it , the thought of kissing Jacob made me smile!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Nightmares (Nessie's pov)**

My lifeless corpse became restless, my temperature hotter than normal , I kicked the duvet onto the floor. My breathing became harder and faster as I kept tossing and turning. A piercing scream escaped my lips filling the room. Jolting up right in bed ,my deprived lungs were desperately trying to inhale air. There were low murmurs downstairs, someone must of heard me, they will probably check on me in a minute. There's no point in making them worry over my silly little night mare, besides I cant even remember what it was about. Pulling the bed sheets over my face I tried to even out my breathing and go back to sleep. Sure enough not long after , mum opened the door slowly, seeing I was 'asleep' she closed it and walked back out. It didn't take long for me to nod back off, this time into a dreamless sleep.

**** At The Same Time. ****

"Take that you evil zombies! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Emmett and Jacob was playing dead rising on the xbox . Again.

"Emmett. Jacob stop being so childish, your going to wake up Nessie! Now no more xbox until the morning!Both of you!" Rosalie hissed, then turned of the xbox leaving Jacob scowling, and a pouting Emmett sat on the floor.

Bella and Edward were sat in the love seat staring into each others eyes, Carlisle was still in his study whilst Esme was cleaning the kitchen. Again. Alice and Jasper had gone out hunting a few hours ago and still wasn't back.

A frightening scream filled the house, everyone looked straight at the stairs knowing it was Renesmee. Jacob stood up ready to go check on his imprint but Bella stopped him.

"Jacob please, just let me go check on my daughter. She's okay, its probably just the nightmare again." Jacob sighed knowing he had lost this argument.

"Sure sure."

"Thankyou." Bella sprinted up the stairs with her vampire speed and cautiously opened Nessie's door. She sighed, Renesemee had fallen back to sleep, she closed the door and headed back down to the others. Carlisle had joined them .

"Carlisle, what's going on? . She keeps having these nightmares, we need to talk to her about it." Bella was truly scared for her daughter.

"Im not sure, I'll talk to her tomorrow about it. Don't worry it might just be a part of her growing up so fast. Nessie may have the body of a 13 year old but she's mentally 4, it may be a phase." But even Carlisle knew something strange was happening.


End file.
